


The Only Exception

by alexanderhamilsin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Acquaintances/Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Awkward Tension between everybody tbh, Eliza's bitter, Eliza's such a mom I love her, F/F, F/M, James is abusive, Maria's a sitter!, Only the children are safe, Suicide Attempts, The soccer mom of Hamilton, domestic abuse, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamilsin/pseuds/alexanderhamilsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, Maria really didn't mean to hurt anybody.<br/>She hadn't wanted any of this to happen.<br/>But here she is, trying to fix her mistakes and making amends with the wife of the man she had an affair with.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you barely have time to work on another story you're writing?  
> Start another one!  
> I'm not sure how this one will do but oh well

_ Maria Reynolds POV _

 

The commotion of the town had only increased since the pamphlet, at least Maria thought so.

Nobody accepted her anymore, not even her husband. Well, soon to be ex-husband.

It was kind of sick, Maria thinks to herself. The man who  _ made  _ me hated by everyone in the town, divorces me because of it. If only she’d married better, all of this could have been avoided.

She really wanted to make amends with his wife, Eliza. Maria hadn’t wanted any of this to happen to anyone. 

If she would’ve denied to proposition to have the affair with Alexander, she probably would’ve been killed, yes. But she also could have avoided hurting so many people. 

Maybe being dead would have been better than this, but it’s too late to die now.

Maria sits down at her desk and pulls the Yellow Pages out, she’d always thrown them away but decided to keep this one so she could try to fix whatever the hell she got herself into now. James always led her wrong.

She flips to  _ S  _ and goes down the page with her nail as she looks for the name, when she finds it she takes a blue highlighter and goes over it. 

_ Schuyler-Hamilton, Eliza _

She pulls out her phone and types in the number. She calls and it rings a few time before a voice is heard, and she flinches before realizing that it’s not Eliza.

“ _ Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice message. Please leave a message at the tone.” _

There’s a long beep before Maria gets to speak.

“Hi, Eliza Schuyler. I know that I’m the last person you’d like to speak to right now,, but please hear me out. I’m Maria Reynolds. We’ve never been properly, but I’d like to meet with you sometime. I know that you probably don’t want to, but I understand that I hurt you. I’d like to make things right. I hope you know that I am terribly sorry for what I did, and I didn’t mean to hurt  _ anybody.  _ I would be honored if you could meet with me at the Cafe on 45th Street tomorrow at noon? Again, I’m terribly sorry. Please reply.”

Maria end the message and inwardly cringes at how awkward and how terribly  _ insincere  _ she sounded the entire message.

_ God,  _ she hoped that she could just delete the past 2 months. Or at the very least, fix the mess she’s created.

 

_ Eliza Schuyler POV _

 

Eliza listened to the message a few times over. Truth be told, she just waited for the message to go to voicemail so she wouldn’t have to actually  _ speak  _ to Maria. She had recognized the number from Alexander’s phone, so of course she wouldn’t answer.

She waits a few minutes before replying in a text.

 

**Eliza Schuyler:** I’ll come. You should bring an umbrella, forecast says it might rain.

 

Her phone buzzed not 30 seconds later.

 

**Maria Reynolds:** How do you still care about if I get rained on or not after all I’ve done?

**Maria Reynolds:** Sorry if that sounded rude, I just don’t understand.

**Eliza Schuyler:** I don’t judge others until I hear both sides of the story. It’s always been a thing of    mine. 

**Maria Reynolds:** You’re a good person, even just replying to be shows that. I’m going to pay tomorrow.

**Eliza Schuyler:** I’m being kind now. I have a feeling that will change after I hear you out tomorrow. I’ve got to go.

 

Eliza puts her phone on the table with an upturned nose. Her phone buzzes, but she doesn’t pick it up. It’s true, she was a forgiving person. But with everything that had happened between Maria and Alexander? She wasn’t sure she could handle all of that.

 

-

 

_ Maria Reynolds POV _ __  
  


Eliza walked into the cafe a few minutes after noon with and straight face. Maria had been waiting there since 11:30 so she wouldn’t miss Eliza, and stood up when she walked in. She gave a small smile to Eliza when they made eye contact, but Eliza didn’t return it. She only walked over confidently and sat across the table from Maria, who took a seat after she did.

Eliza didn’t look up from a glass of water that was sitting across from her while speaking.

 

“So you’re the woman who destroyed my family?”

 

Maria flushes, she had gotten right to the point.

 

“I- I guess I am. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to do any of-”

“Are you seriously saying you didn’t want to do this? It’s kind of easy to decide whether or not you’re going to have sex with a married man or not.”

“Eliza-”

“Just call me Mrs. Schuyler, please.”

“.. Mrs. Schuyler. My husband put me up to it. I really didn’t want to do this?”   
“Your husband put you up to this?” Eliza laughs a bit before continuing.

“I bet that your husband is just as angry as I am right now. Even if he did, you could have said no.”

“I don’t think you understand Eli- Mrs. Schuyler. My husband has always been abusive towards me. He told me he would have  _ killed  _ me if I didn’t do it. And I didn’t doubt him for a second on that. But now- with all I’ve done to you and your family- I wish that I would’ve said no. I’d rather die than have everything that has happened to you have happened.”

“Okay, Mrs. Reynolds. I somewhat understand what has happened, but you need to understand that I’m still  _ extremely  _ upset about this.”

“Of course. I would be too.”

Eliza pulls out her phone and starts tapping a message out.

“Do you work, Maria?”   
“No. I got fired after everything got out. No one’s really even considered hiring me since then.”

Maria’s phone buzzes and it’s a text from Eliza.

“What’s this?” Maria asks while looking at the message.

“It’s mine and Alex’s house address. But I assume that you know that by now.”

Maria blushes a bit

“Okay, why did you send it to me?”

“I kicked Alexander out of the house. He’s with one of his friends right now. I used to not work, but now I have to because I still need to support the kids. I can’t leave them alone all day while I’m working. I need you to sort of- babysit, let’s call it.  _ Do not  _ let them know what happened between you and Alexander. They think he’s on another business trip right now.”

“Oh- okay? What time do you go to work?”

“I leave at around 8. I want you there by 7:30 every weekday. I’ll be home at 5:45.”

“Okay, Mrs. Schuyler. And I don’t expect pay-”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t.”

“Will you forgive me?”

There’s a pause.

“We’ll see how you do with the kids. I’ll  _ think  _ about it if you do well.”

“Okay, thank you so much Mrs. Schuyler.”

“No problem. Be careful with them, please.”

“I promise I will.”

Eliza holds out her hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You will.”

Maria shakes her hand before Eliza gets up and walks out, leaving her with the half-empty glass of water and her thoughts.

What did she get herself into now?

 

-

 

_ Maria Reynolds POV _

 

Maria had been waiting in the Hamilton’s parking lot for about 15 minutes now, it was almost time to go in. She had wanted to show up as early as possible so she could be on time.

She quit tapping her leg before getting out of the door, shutting it silently so she wouldn’t wake up any of their kids. She knocks quietly on the bright red front door, something she’d seen far too much of by now.

Her breath catches in her lungs when Eliza opens the door with a blank expression.

“Hello, Maria.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Schuyler.”

Eliza moves out of the way and Maria walks in, the scent is different than when she was here last time. Definitely more feminine, probably having Eliza and her kids back in the house had an affect on that.

“You have a beautiful home.”

“Thank you. I’m guessing that you already knew that, though.”

Maria blushes a bit before setting her bag down on the kitchen counter.

“Okay, so there are going to be 3 of them. James, William, and Elizabeth. James is 16, William is 14, Elizabeth is 9. You can call her Eliza, though. Alexander named one of our college-aged ones after himself so he wanted another Eliza.” She chuckles a bit at the end before going back into a blank expression.

“Alright. Any allergies of any sort?”   
“Yeah. Elizabeth is allergic to peanuts, but we don’t have any in our house so you won’t have to worry about that much. If something  _ does _ happen, there’s an epipen in the top cabinet in the doorway. If James is having trouble breathing his inhaler is in the top drawer of the coffee table. It has his name on it. William, you can call him Will, doesn’t have anything like that.”

“Okay, got it. Anything else?”   
“Just make sure they’re awake by 12:30, I want to talk to them when I call. I’ve got to go to work. I’m going to call you during my lunch break to see how things are going. The kids will probably be asleep for a while longer, so you can watch TV or whatever until they do.”

“Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Schuyler.”

“Mhm.”

Eliza swings a bag over her shoulder before strutting out the door.

 

-

 

It’s about noon before the first person wakes up, which surprises Maria. 

A girl walks into the family room with ratted hair and pajamas still on. She sits down on a chair and jumps a little bit when she notices Maria.

“Hi. You’re Elizabeth?” Maria asks with a sweet smile

“Um, Eliza’s alright. Are you Maria?” She has a small, squeaky voice. She definitely takes after her mother with the strong jaw and black hair, but after her father with the large brown eyes.

“Yeah, I am. Would you like any breakfast or anything?” Maria realizes the awkwardness between the two.

“Yes, please. But it’s really more like lunch.”

Maria stands up and flattens out her dress before walking to the kitchen.

“Do you like grilled cheese?”

“That’s one of my favorites!” Elizabeth smiles

“Cool! I’m not the best cook, but I’ve been told that my grilled cheeses are top notch.”    
Elizabeth laughs at that.

“Can you make it like mommy does?” She’s smiling wide now, some of the tension went away.

“I can try, how does she make them?” Maria is searching the cabinets for a pan and puts it on the stove when she finally finds one, turning the heat to 6.

“She puts tomatoes and jalapenos on ‘em, and  _ lots  _ of cheese.”

“I can try, do you know if your brothers like grilled cheese?”

“They do, but they’re sleeping and I don’t know what  _ they  _ like on their grilled cheeses.”

“Oh, okay. Would you mind waking them up?”

Elizabeth smiles widely and narrows her eyes

“Can I pour water on them?”   
Maria chuckles a bit while putting some butter into the pan.

“No. Don’t be too mean.”

Elizabeth fake pouts before going up the stairs chuckling.

Maria starts making the food while Elizabeth and the two others are coming down the stairs, the two boys looking like zombies.

“Maria?” One of the boys asks while blinking sleep out of his eyes while the other just flops down onto the couch.

“Yep! I’m making grilled cheeses, do you two want any?”

The one who was speaking nodded and opened the fridge while the other just gave a thumbs up.

“So, which one of you is James and which is William?”

The one in the fridge pops his head up

“I’m Will, the half-dead one is James.”

“Got it. Do you guys put anything on your sandwhiches? Eliza said tomatoes and jalepenos?”   
“Sounds right, and a bunch of cheese.”

“Alright, I’ll get started on ‘em.” Maria smiles at them before turning back around to the pan and making the food.

-

As she’s plating the last sandwhich, her phone rings from the table. She walks towards it while wiping her hands on her dress and sees it’s from Eliza.

“Hello, Mrs. Schuyler.” Maria smiles, even though she knows Eliza can’t see it.

“Hey. Are the kids awake now?”

“Yeah. I’m making them grilled cheeses. You put tomatoes and jalepenos on, right?”

“Yeah. And Elizabeth is  _ very  _ picky about how much cheese is on them, it has to be super springy or she’ll throw a fit.”

“So I’ve heard! She instructed me on when to stop with the cheese, I probably used half a bag on her.” Maria chuckles.

“Sounds like Eliza. For a 9 year old, she’s very picky.” Eliza chuckles on the other end of the line before speaking again.

“Can I speak to them?”

“Sure! One second.”

Maria walks over to Elizabeth first and hands the phone to her while whispering

“It’s your mother.”

Elizabeth’s face lights up at that and she walks with the phone in her hand, turning the speak on so she can draw.

“Hey, mommy!”

“Hey, pumkin! How are things going at home? How’s Maria doing?” Eliza asks, not aware she’s on speaker.

“Things are good! Maria’s nice. She makes really good grilled cheese, like yours! She’s also funny.” Elizabeth says the last things while looking up at Maria with a large smile

“Glad to hear it! What time did you wake up today?”

“I dunno, I’ve only been up for a little bit.” 

“Alright, could I speak to your brothers?”

“Yeah! I gotta wake James up. He fell back asleep on the couch while Maria was making lunch.”

Eliza chuckles

“Love you, pumpkin.”

“Love you too, mommy!” Elizabeth smiles while she hands the phone to Will, who’s shaking James awake.

“Hey, mom”

“Hey, Will. How do you think Maria’s doing?” She asks again, still not aware she’s on speaker.

“She’s doing good! Good with grilled cheeses, and that’s all I really know. But that’s honestly all that matters.”

Both Eliza and Will laugh

“Well, my lunch breaks ends soon. Did you get James awake?”

“Yeah, but he’s still in zombie mode. Love you, mom.”

“Love you too, Will.”

Will hands the phone to James, who puts it on the arm of the couch.

“G’morning, James.”

“ _ Ugh.” _

“Sounds like you’re in a good mood. How’s Maria doing?”

“I dunno. I’ve been awake for like 2 minutes overall.” James says with his eyes closed.

“I’m not surprised. Don’t forget you’ve got to study tonight, so you should probably get up soon. Have one of those grilled cheeses.”

“A’ight. Love you, mom.”

“Love you too, James.”

James hands the phone back to Maria who takes it off speaker and goes outside.

“Mrs. Schuyler?”

“Hello, Maria. I think the kids like you.”

“I guess they do, it was on speaker.” Maria smiles

“Oh, well that’s a bit embarassing. Sorry, I just want the best for my kids.”

“No, I totally understand. I’d be the same way.”

“Good.”

“Could I ask a question, Mrs. Schuyler?”

“Of course.”

“Well it’s mid-September now, why aren’t the kids in school?”   
“Oh. I pulled them out after- you know. All of that happened. I was terrified that students or even teachers would be different to them.”

“Oh. What do they do for school?”

“They take online classes, plus I teach them a little bit as well.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

There’s some silence before Eliza talks

“When I see you at home tonight, call me Eliza around the kids, please. I don’t want them to question anything.”

“Oh. Alright, Eliza.”

“Around the kids, Mrs. Schuyler anytime else.”

“Of course, sorry.”

“Well, I’ve got to go back. See you tonight.”

Eliza hangs up before Maria can say anything back.

Maria heads back inside where James is asleep again, Elizabeth is drawing, and Will is watching tv.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger end.  
> There's a warning mid-chapter so please be wary.  
> Love y'all!

_ Eliza Schuyler POV _

 

Eliza barely has the door closed before her daughter’s arms are wrapped around her legs.

“Mommy!”

“Hey, pumpkin!” Eliza picks her up and kisses her forehead before setting her down, almost tripping in her heels.

“How’d it go today?” She asks Will as he turns the corner.

“It went well! Maria’s awesome.” He smiles at her and leans over Elizabeth to kiss Eliza on the cheek.

“Is she now?”

“Mhm.”

“How so?”

Elizabeth interjects before Will can talks.

“She’s a good drawer! She colored with me and makes good grilled cheeses!”

“So I’ve heard! Will?”

“She was cool. She gave me advice about stuff, like school and girls and life in general.” He laughs a bit

“That’s nice!”

“Yeah! And she also helped James with his work, he was having trouble with Calculus. She’s actually really good, pretty  _ and  _ smart.”

Eliza’s eyes go wide at the last part. 

_ Like father like son _ . She thinks to herself.

Maria turns the corner and smiles at Eliza.

“Hey, Eliza! I didn’t make dinner, Elizabeth said you usually do that.”

“Yeah, I do. Can I talk to you outside?” Eliza smiles back and pats Elizabeth’s head.

Maria nods and starts walking towards the door, getting a hug from Elizabeth and a high five from Will on her way out.

She takes her bag and is still smiling on the way out. Eliza  _ smiled  _ at her. Was she actually getting somewhere with this?

Eliza’s smile, however, fades to a straight line as the door closes behind her.

“Is something wrong, Mrs. Schuyler?”

“Don’t think that since my children like you that it’s going to change anything.”

“Oh. I’m sorry?”

“You can go, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Maria walks back to her car with a small frown from her exchange with Eliza. So she  _ wasn’t  _ getting anywhere.

 

-

 

_ Eliza Schuyler POV _

 

Eliza really didn’t  _ want  _ to be as mean as she was being to Maria. But she needed to show that  _ she  _ was in control of the situation. Maria didn’t get to have any say in whether she was going to be forgiven or not. She really wanted to project that to her.

But still, she loved her kids. Her kids were her entire life. She was depressed for the month after their first son Philip had gone off to college. It had gotten easier as her children had come and gone. She was probably only going to keep Maria around for them. 

She has no clue why she was so shocked when Will said she was pretty, he didn’t even have a clue what had happened between Maria and their family. But still, it’s hard to hear.

Even after one day, Elizabeth was non-stop talking about Maria. Eliza couldn’t go 15 minutes without hearing something about Maria, or asking about Maria, or just including the name Maria.  _ Maria Maria Maria. _

That hurt too. Elizabeth was going to have to be let down whenever Eliza lets her go.

She didn’t have any idea what to do, Eliza couldn’t let her daughter down like that. She didn’t want to keep Eliza. 

She would admit, it was a pity job.

Eliza needed help with her kids so that she could work, Maria just needed help.

It was a win-win, but Eliza still needed to pretend she had the advantage.

Still, she appreciated all that Maria was trying to do for forgiveness. It proves a lot about a person. 

She still doesn’t like her and  _ never  _ will.

 

_ Maria Reynolds POV _

 

**_(A/N: This scene will contain subjects such as domestic violence, consent issues, and suicidal thoughts. If these things make you uncomfortable please don’t read the rest of the chapter.)_ ** __   
  


Maria was driving back to her place and thinking to herself. Being back in Alexander’s house had brought up a lot of old memories. She remember the first time Alex had driven her to her house and dropped her off, and she was  _ dumb  _ enough to go through with her ex’s plan and brought him inside. Honestly, it was easier than James said it was going to bed. Maria blamed the fact that he was sleep-deprived and overworked.

He had only stayed twice, the first one being his first time over, and after the letter being the second. 

Maria wishes she would have just ended it and admitted to everything, she would’ve been killed over it but she deserved that.

She’s snapped from her thoughts when she pulls into her driveway and turns her car off. She’s frowning now, tears swelling in her eyes.

She’d be better off dead.

She didn’t want to go home. But she has to go inside anyways.

She tries to close the door quietly, but the beeping alarm still goes off to notify the house that a door had been opened.

“Maria?” She hears a slurred voice call.

“Hello, James.” She sighs.

He staggers in from the living room and stares at her, clearly drunk despite it being 6 pm.

“Where the hell were you?”

“I told you that I was getting a job. Trying to pull in some extra money.”

She sets her bag down on the counter and turns around to see James a bit closer than he was before.

“You didn’t say that.”

“Yes, I did. Last night. I think you were drunk.”

“Whatever you say, sweet cheeks-”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“I’ll call you whatever the hell I want to.” Something Maria had learned over the years, James anger issues only got worse when he was drunk. He became very irritable.

“James, we’re divorced-”   
“Like hell we are. By law, you’re still  _ my  _ wife.” He grabs her wrists and shoves her against the kitchen counter, the impact would probably leave bruises.

“James, get off of me.” She has her head turned to the side, trying to stay cool in the situation. She’s learned to deal with things like this over the years they were married.

“No, you’re my wife. You should fulfill your wifely duties.” He steps closer and takes one hand off of her left wrist to start pulling up her dress, she tries taking his hands off of her.

“Why’d you wear this dress, huh? It’s too tight, y’know. Makes everyone think you’re a  _ slut.  _ But that’s what you are, aren’t ya? Good for nothing-”

“James, stop.” She was raising her voice now and trying to loosen her other arm, but his grip only got tighter.

“James, stop!”   
“Aw, come on. Don’t act like it isn’t true, baby. The whole world knows that you’ve got a  _ thing  _ for two men. Wanna no why? ‘Cause you’re an ungrateful little _ slut.”  _ He punctuates the last word by pushing his hips against hers against the counter.

Maria was crying, she didn’t know what to do. So she did whatever popped into her head first: she kneed him in the crotch.

James falls and holds on to himself as Maria rushes away. She hears him running towards her and swearing while she’s going up the stairs. She  _ just  _ misses him and she slams her bedroom door shut behind her and locks it. He’s banging on it and Maria cries as she listens to what he’s saying.

“You know it’s true, Maria! You’re just an ungrateful  _ slut! _ You don’t deserve me! I’m the best you’ll  _ ever  _ get.” He laughs as he finishes and walks back down the stairs.

She lays there crying for a while. She thinks as she’s laying there, not able to stop whatever her brain was thinking.

_ He’s right. He’s right. I’m never going to get anything better. I’ll never be happy as I was before. I don’t deserve any of this. _

Maria’s head repeats this as she gets up and looks on the counter. There’s a bottle of pills there, it’s not hers, but she doesn’t care. She slowly uncaps the bottle with shaking hands and stares at the pills inside before bringing it to her mouth.

From then on it’s slow motion.

As she brings the bottle back and feels the pills hit her throat, she thinks about where she went wrong. Then she thinks that maybe she was destined for this.

Just to cause pain to others.

Just to have pain inflicted upon herself.

She closes her eyes as the last 3 fall into her mouth. She grabs a now warm glass of water and chugs it down along with the rest of the pills. 

Then she flops down on the bed, staring up at the wall for as long as she can, she wants to feel what it’s like to die.

It was only a matter of time for this to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's alive !  
> But she's also sad because of it :(

_ Eliza Schuyler POV _

 

Eliza opens the door when she hears a soft knock, and sees a face she knows all too well on Maria.

It’s the kind of face she would see on Alexander after pulling an all-nighter, the tired, miserable look that followed it.

“Is everything alright, Maria?”

“Yeah, why do you care?” Ah, and there’s the irritableness that Alex always got as well.

“Just- wondering. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, Mrs. Schuyler.”

“Okay, I’ve got to go to work a bit early today, so I best be on my way. I’ll talk to you at lunch.”

“Mhm.”

Maria walks the rest of the way in slowly, Eliza looks behind her as she shuts the door. The last thing she saw was Maria with her head in her hands, shaking a little bit.

It didn’t upset her too much, mostly just confused her. She hoped the kids wouldn’t notice.

 

_ Maria Reynolds POV _

 

Maria was angry at herself for everything last night.

She was angry at herself for falling asleep, even it had only been for a few minutes. Maybe if she wouldn’t have, the pills would’ve worked better.

It was too late now, anyways. At least she had managed to avoid James this morning.

She jumps a bit and puts on a soft smile when she hears the light footsteps of Elizabeth jumping down the stairs.

“Maria!” She yells and hugs Maria’s side

“Hey, ‘Liza.”

“Liza?” She asks with a confused look

“Sorry, I won’t call you that.”

“No, I like it!” She smiles and looks at Maria’s wrists.

“What happened to your arms?” She picks them both up and examines the circular bruises around each one.

“Oh, I just got my hands stuck in some bracelets yesterday, I’ll be fine.”

She ruffles Elizabeth’s hair and walks into the kitchen.

“Do you want breakfast?”

“Yeah! Mommy got some eggs and stuff last night for you to make stuff with.”

Elizabeth sits on one of the barstools over the counter and watches Maria as she makes eggs.

“Are you okay, Maria? You seem upset.”

Maria pauses for a second.

_ No _

“Yeah, just tired.”

She keeps making the food in silence, Elizabeth found drawing on a napkin more interesting than watching Maria.

James walks down the stairs second, looking less like a zombie than he did yesterday.

“Hey, Maria.” He smiled as he sits down on another one of the bar stools next to Elizabeth.

“G’morning James.” She says without looking up.

“Hey, you a’ight?” He says while dropping his head to try to look at her face.

“She hurt her arms in bracelets and now her arms are hurting.” Elizabeth cuts in

James leans over and picks up her arms to study them.

“Are you sure? You weren’t wearing bracelets yesterday.”

“I had dinner with some friends last night.”

“Hm. I didn’t even realize bracelets could get that tight.”

Maria looks up and shoots him a look that says  _ Please stop talking. _ He nods towards her with an understanding expression and looks one last time before dropping her arm.

Will walks down next as Maria is starting on James’s breakfast. He sits down and  _ of course  _ he also has to comment on Maria’s arms.

“‘Morning, Maria. What happened to you-”

James whispers into his ear and he closes his mouth before he finishes his sentence.

Silence follows as Maria makes breakfast for both of the other two’s breakfasts. They all sit on the couch when they have their plates and Maria lets them take over the remote.

Maria’s phone buzzes on the kitchen table and she gets up to check it, it’s a text from Eliza.

 

**Eliza Schuyler:** Alexander is coming over tonight to see the kids. He said sometime after 3, so he might be there when you’re there. If so, please don’t try anything. 

 

Maria frowns at the last part before replying.

 

**Maria Reynolds:** I won’t. Should I do anything before he gets here like dusting or sweeping?

**Eliza Schuyler:** Not unless you want to. Thank you for offering, though. Please make sure the kids look decent, he said he might takes them to dinner or something.

**Maria Reynolds:** Sounds good. See you later

**Eliza Schuyler:** See ya

 

Maria outs her phone in her pocket and sits back down next to Elizabeth, combing through her hair with her fingers. 

Around noon, all the kids get up and have to do their online classes. Maria promises that she’d help them whenever they needed it. 

Maria was having trouble keeping herself together while they were in their separate rooms to work, tears forming in her eyes when she thought back on the events of the night before.

Her phone starts ringing, and she glances at who it is before answering even though she knew it was Eliza.

 

“Hey, Maria.”

“Hello, Mrs. Schuyler.”

“Maria, are you alright? You sound like you’re crying.”

“It’s just allergies, I’m fine.”

“Please, don’t lie to me.”

“I’m- fine.”

“Okay, fine. I still don’t believe you.”

“I don’t mind. I’m assuming you’d like to talk to the kids?”

“No, I know they’re doing their school things right now.”

“Oh. Then why did you call?”

“I need to ask about a few things. James texted me earlier about you.”

“Oh? What did he say?”

“Well, he said you were bruised up on your arms. This morning you looked like a wreck, and I saw you when I was leaving. You looked like you were crying. Is everything alright?”

“I’m okay, just tired. And I’ll say what I told you earlier, allergies.“

“You’re lying again.”

“No I’m not!”

“Stop, I know you are. What’s wrong, Maria?”

“Why the hell do you even care! You said you didn’t like me, so why are trying to act like you do now?”

“Because if something’s wrong I’d like to  _ help,  _ Maria. I’m a caring person, it’s just how I am. Talk to me.”

“No. I’m going to be fine.”

“I’m coming home.”

“Why?”   
“Well, I’m going to have to be home to meet Alexander anyways. And no matter what you think, I  _ want to help _ . I’ll be there in a few minutes, I’m going to be quiet so the kids won’t know.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll see you soon, Maria.”

 

Maria hangs up on her before replying. She then goes to the closest bathroom and locks herself in it, she doesn’t want to face Eliza when she gets there. She waits a few minutes with her head against the door and flinches when she hears the front door creak open slowly. For the first time, she’s not doing this out of fear of being hit or yelled at. In fact, she was doing this for something she’d wanted during those times, comfort.

There’s some quiet footsteps before some soft taps on the door.

“Maria, I know you’re in there.” Eliza whispers.

“You can’t keep hiding, I’m just trying to help.” Maria stays quiet.

“You’re not going to talk? Fine.” Maria hears Eliza slide down the door with her back to it.

“I knew you were going to be in here when I realized you were hiding. I used to do the same thing, you know. Alex would go out and drink with his friends, come home drunk a few hours later. I wasn’t hiding from anything bad, he would just talk my ear off.” She laughs before continuing.

“But, what he would talk about wasn’t the best. He told me how he felt about a few people. He told me that he used to be with his friend John, try to get me to hit him for his previous encounters with him. I never did, but it still stunk to see him like that. He would always end up crying, apologizing about it. He wouldn’t believe it no matter how many times I would say that I forgave him. So I started hiding, probably not the best idea if I’m being honest. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

It takes a few seconds before Maria decides it’s time to speak.

“You’re not. I- don’t really know what to say.”

“Can I come in?”

“Why do you even want to?”

“I  _ care  _ Maria. Just let me in, we can talk.”

“I don’t know.”

“ _ Please.” _

“I won’t talk much.”

“That’s okay. Let me be with you.”

Maria takes a few moments to think it through before unlocking the door and scooting over to the other wall, knees in her hands. Eliza walks in slowly, closing the door behind her.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Can you try to talk to me?”

“Fine.”

Eliza sits down next to Maria and stares at the sink.

“So, can I see the bruises that James was talking about? You don’t have to.”

Maria thinks  _ Well, it’s too late to hide it.  _ And lifts her arms up, putting both in front of Eliza’s face.

“Maria-”

“It was just bracelets.”

“I know these bruises. Alex used to get them after he would get into more physical fights with Thomas Jefferson. It’s clear they aren’t bracelets. What happened?”

Maria doesn’t speak, just puts her arms down. Eliza tries again.

“ _ Who  _ happened?”

A sob breaks from Maria’s chest and she throws herself into her knees. Eliza puts a hand on her back and takes a few sheets of toilet paper with the other hand, pressing them onto Maria’s cheeks, where tears are now running black from her eyeliner.

“Maria, talk to me.”

“It’s-” She wheezes before finishing “ _ James.”  _ She spits it out like a curse while Eliza picks up her hair, putting it into a sloppy ponytail so it won’t stick to her face.

“James? Like your husband, James?”

“He’s- my ex. We still- live together.” She says while wheezing a bit, the tears still rolling down her face.

“Well, what happened?”   
Eliza waits a few minutes for Maria to catch her breath and calm down a bit. The tears stop rolling and she can finally breath, so she speaks.

“Last night, he tried to have sex with me. I said no, but he insisted that I was still his wife, and it was my wifely duty. He pinned me, got me these bruises. I also have one on my back, I was against the counter. I finally got away, ran upstairs. Tried to- nevermind.”

Eliza’s eyes are wide at what had happened.

“Maria, you need someone to talk to. Just tell me, I can help.”

“Well, when I got upstairs, I locked the door. I tried to kill myself, took a bottle of his pills, thought it would kill me. I barely slept, I don’t know what I did wrong.” She breaks into another sob. “I- shouldn’t be alive.” She starts crying again while Eliza pulls her into a hug.

“Maria, I’m so sorry. I- didn’t know.”

Maria just stays there, shaking. Eliza whispers some soft words to her, a lot  _ I’m sorry’s  _ and  _ It’ll be okay.’s  _

None of them seem to help too much, Maria’s breath only starts evening out as she starts dozing off, and Eliza takes her hands and tries picking her up.

“Hey, come to them couch. It’ll be more comfortable.”

Maria slowly gets up with shaking legs, putting most of her weight on Eliza’s side while she’s being walked over to the living room and laid down on the couch. When she’s finally laid down, Eliza nudges her over to her back.

“Hey, can you lift your shirt up a bit in the back? I have a gel that I put on the kids when they get bruises, it stops blood clotting and the spreading and everything.”

Maria slowly lifts up the back of her shirt to show the straight bruise along her back. Eliza gasps at the size of it before getting the gel from the medicine cabinet and carefully putting her bruise with one fingertip, cautious about pressing. She pulls the shirt back down when she’s done, and realizes that Maria’s snoring a bit. She tightens the ponytail before walking away and putting the bottle back into the cabinet and sitting on the chair next to the couch, waiting for one of the kids to notice she’s there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment my dudes !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes for a visit and there's tension lol  
> Eliza and Maria are getting closer ;********

_ Maria Reynolds POV _ __   
__   
Maria wakes up from the sound of a door cracking open. She looks towards the door and sees Eliza standing at it with a blank face while Alex steps in. He’s dressed nicely in a blue button down and tie, clearly nervous about seeing Eliza again. He opens his arms for a hug, but Eliza just reaches up to shake his hand. He frowns for a second while Eliza steps out of the way and he steps in a bit closer. His eyes go wide and he turns towards Eliza when he sees Maria lying there.

“What- What is she doing here?” He asks while nervously rubbing his arm.

“That’s none of your business. I’m going to get the kids. I’m sure you can control yourself for a minute around her, correct?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” He says while walking towards a chair and sitting in it.

As Eliza walks up the stairs, Maria sits up and Alex taps his fingers on the arm of the couch at an inconsistent beat.

“So, how have you been, Maria?”

“I’m okay, I haven’t really been doing much since, y’know.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m really sorry about all of that. I don’t really know what I was thinking.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m sure people will forget about it in a while. You really,  _ really,  _ messed up with Eliza.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“I mean, you have to by now.”

“I hope she ends up forgiving me, I haven’t been well without her. I need some forgiveness.”

“That’s what I’m here for, too.”

Alex opens his mouth to speak, but is cut short by James running down the stairs and basically tackling Alex into the chair.

“Dad!”   
“Hey, J!” Alex says while laughing and hugging him back. He pulls away after a few seconds and they’re smiling at each other.

“How’s the business trip coming? Wait- why are you even home?”

“The trip’s well! I get a few days break, I have to go back soon, though.”

“Aw, okay.”

“I wanna take you, Will, and Elizabeth to dinner tonight, if that alright? I was also thinking about taking Uncle John with us.”

“Wait, we get to see Uncle J again?”

“If he can come!”

“Yeah! I’m sure Will and Elizabeth will too.” James sits down next to Maria as Elizabeth and James bound down the stairs as well. They all say their hellos and sit down, Elizabeth sits in Maria’s lap and James sits on another chair. 

Eliza comes down next and pulls a chair from the kitchen. 

The three kids start telling Alex about how things have been, Alex glances over at Eliza when they say they take online classes now. After a few minutes, Alex stands up.

“Alright, so I think that we should get going for dinner soon. You kids can get ready. Eliza, could I speak to you for a minute while they do that?”

“Yeah. Maria?”

“Yes?”   
“Come with us please.”

Alex’s brows furrow.

“Not to be rude, but why is she coming?”

“Because I said so. We can go outside.”

“Fine, yeah.”

Alex holds the door for Eliza and Maria and closes it softly.

“Eliza, why exactly did you pull the kids out of school?”

“I’m trying to protect them. They’d hear about everything if they would’ve stayed in there.”

“Really? They have computers, they have phones, they’re probably going to find out anyways.”

“It will be harder, though. You posted it in a newspaper, they don’t care about that.”

“Whatever. Now please tell me why Maria’s here?”

“She’s working towards forgiveness and I needed help. The kids love her.”

“So she’s basically a free babysitter?”

“No. Basically she’ll just make sure the kids don’t die while I’m at work and-

“You got a job?”

“Yes. We aren’t getting your income anymore so I had to get a job.”

“Eliza, I can give you money.”

“I don’t need  _ anything  _ from you.”

“Just let me pay you, you don’t need to work.”

“You think that I’m not capable? Maybe I want to work. Show Elizabeth that she isn’t destined to be a housewife who has to beg for her husband’s attention, ‘cause that’s all she’s seen so far.” 

There’s a pause before Alex speaks again.

“Eliza, I’m- sorry. But you don’t need to beg for my attention.”

Eliza laughs

“Actually, I do, if you haven’t noticed. Most of these past few years have been Angelica and I just wanting to talk to you about something other than war or politics! Maybe things wouldn’t have been like this if you gave two shits about your  _ family,  _ Alexander.”   
“I- I’m going to get the kids. They’ll be back by 9 or 10 tonight.” Alex ignores her last remark and walks back inside, coming out a few seconds later with all 3 kids. They all say goodbye to Eliza and Maria before getting into Alex’s car and driving away.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Schuyler.” Maria says softly

“It’s okay. Not like you can change him.”

Eliza and Maria walks back in and Maria starts grabbing her things.

“What are you doing, Maria?” Eliza asks while walking over to her.

“I’m just getting my stuff. I should go back home soon.”

“ _ Nuh- uh. _ No way I’m letting you go back while your ex is there. I don’t want to see any more of those marks on you.”

“Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Schuyler, but I really do have to go back. I have some work I have to do.”

“Okay, fine. But I’m driving next to you and I’m going to walk you in. I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Maria smiles and pick up her bag before walking to her car. Eliza gets into hers as well and Maria’s phone buzzes in her pocket.

 

**Eliza Schuyler:** Lead the way, I’ll be close behind. Just wait for me when you get to your house.

 

Maria rolls down her window and puts a thumbs up before driving away.

Eliza followed her closely all of the way there, and she speed walks up to Maria when they’re parked in front of her house.

“Okay, so if James is in there, he might try something. If he tries to do anything to you just knee him in the crotch, punch him, whatever, and  _ run.”  _  Maria says while walking up with her.

“Will do. I’ll do the same thing if he tries something with you, though.”

“Thanks.” Maria smiles and wiggles her key in the lock before slowly opening the door.

Eliza notices the stench of smoke and the various stains on the floor when she first walks in.

She flinches when she hears a croaky voice call out.

“Maria? You better not pull that same shit you pulled last night, you’re lucky I let you go that eas-”

James stops speaking when he turns the corner and sees Eliza by Maria’s side with a scared look. He pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and smiles and very-  _ yellow  _ smile.

“Who’s ya friend?”

“James, this is Elizabeth Schuyler. I just have to return something to her. So if you’ll excuse us-” Maria forges forward up the stairs and Eliza follows, trying to avoid eye contact with James.

Normally, she was a pretty fearless person. But for some reason, James was terrifying to her. She couldn’t believe a woman like Maria stood up with him for so long.

Maria closes the bedroom door when both her and Eliza are in it.

“I’m sorry if James made you uncomfortable. I’m really trying to get him out of here as soon as possible.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” 

Eliza glances at the floor and sees an empty pill bottle and a few stray pills strewn across it. Maria immediately tries to kick them under a table, but Eliza stops her.

“Hey, no. We can clean these up. We can forget about it.”

Maria just nods and falls to her knees, Eliza doing the same. They start picking up the floor together, throwing every stray pill in the trash along with the bottle. When they’re done, Eliza starts walking out.   
“I’m going to go back to the house.”

“Okay, thank you for helping me.” Maria smiles a little.

Eliza returns the smile.

“No problem. And if you need a get away from here, you’re welcome at our place. But Elizabeth might not let you leave.”

Both of them laugh before Maria starts following her out.

“I’ll watch over you when you leave, make sure James doesn’t do something stupid. And I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“Yep!” 

Eliza heads out the door with Maria perched at the top of the stairs watching over her, and she doesn’t move once she leaves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make me a happy babe !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens yet again but I don't know what to do with story atm so I'm just trying to keep it updated while I deal with my block.

_ Maria Reynolds POV _

 

Maria shakes the door handles but lets it go and knocks when she realizes that it’s locked. She hears a click before Eliza opens the door with a small smile and lets her in.

“Hey, any problems getting out of the house today?”   
“No, not really. He doesn’t really get up until noon.”

“Good.”

“Thank you, by the way. For taking me home last night.”

“Of course. I’d like to do it again tonight, if that’s alright. I really wouldn’t feel comfortable with you going home to that.”

“Yeah, thanks. Could I ask you something? Actually there are 2 things.”

“What are they?”

“Well, first, why do you go by Mrs. Schuyler? Did you and Alexander, divorce or something? Sorry if that’s insensitive.”

“Oh, no. We haven’t divorced. But right now I just need space, I don’t want to be too connected to him for a while. I just would feel strange being called Mrs. Hamilton and not living in the same house as him.”

“That makes sense.”

“What was your second?”

“Where do you work? You’ve never really said much about it and if you’re able to pay for-” Maria motions around the house. “-all of this. It must be a good one.”

“Good paying, at least. I’d rather not say, if that’s okay. It’s not one I’m particularly proud of.”

“Okay, I get it.”

“Speaking of, I should probably get doing to it. I’ll see you tonight.”   
“See ya, Mrs. Schuyler.”

“You can call me Eliza, if you want.”

“Oh, alright! See ya, Eliza.” 

“See ya, Maria.” Eliza smiles a rubs a hand down Maria’s arm before going out the door.

Maria holds the spot on her arms that Mrs. Schuyler-  _ Eliza-  _ had touched for a minute or so. 

It was a bit of a foreign concept for her. Someone actually cared for her. That hasn’t happened since Alexander, but he only did it for the sex. 

Eliza wasn’t like that. She wasn’t going to be like that. She actually had a caring heart for nothing in return.

It was nice knowing that, nice to have security.

Then it hits Maria.

It wasn’t for nothing in return. She was probably only pretending to care so Maria would be good with her kids.

Eliza didn’t care about Maria.

Not one bit.

Maria puts her stuff down with a frown and sits down on the couch, turning on the TV to distract herself from the facts her brain had laid in front of her.

-

As usual, Elizabeth hops down the stairs first. She smiles at Maria and takes her hand before leading her up the stairs.

“G’morning, ‘Liza. Where are you taking me?”

“My room! I want to show you something.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see! Something I think you’ll like.”

Elizabeth kicks open a door to a bright pink room and sits Maria down on the bed.

“Close your eyes.”

“Alright?”

Maria closes her eyes and hears the scraping of something against the floor and Elizabeth sinking down next to her on the bed.

“Open!”

Maria opens her eyes and sees a dollhouse the same shade of pink of Elizabeth’s room.

“What’s this?”

“My dollhouse! But look inside.”

Maria slowly slides off of the bed and opens the dollhouse. Elizabeth starts talking about the dolls.

“The two in the top floor? That’s James and Will. And I’m the one in the family room. I put daddy away for now since he’s on his trip. And that’s mommy in the kitchen. And can you guess who that is next to her?” Elizabeth takes a deep breath of air after she’s finished speaking.

“Is that- Is it me?” 

“Yeah!”

Maria stares at the doll, it’s in a red shirt with jeans and it had her same hair color.

“I drew on the eye stuff cause you alway wear eyeliner.”

“Can I pick it up?”

“Yep!” Elizabeth reaches in and grabs the door before putting it in Maria’s hand. Maria looks at it for a few seconds before setting it back in the dollhouse and kissing Elizabeth’s head.

“Thank you, ‘Liza.”

“Mhm! I’m gonna show mommy when she gets home today. Do you think she’ll like it?”   
“Yeah! Do you want any breakfast?”

“Sure!” Elizabeth jumps up and starts running down the stairs and Maria follows.

-

An hour after that, all of the kids are downstairs eating their breakfasts. James finishes first and sits quietly at his seat for a second before speaking.

“Hey, Maria?”   
“Yeah James?”

“Can I talk to you outside for a second?”

“Um, sure.”

Her and James walk out and James sits on the step, Maria sits next to him.

“What’s wrong, James?”

“I- uh- I know what happened.”

“Happened with what?”   
“You and my dad. I know what happened.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m- sorry.”

“No. I don’t need an apology. I just want to ask  _ why?” _

“Well, it was my husband. Or my ex-husband now. He isn’t the best person. I’m scared for my life around him, and he was threatening me. If I didn’t do it he might have killed me.”

“No. Not that. But I’m sorry about him. I meant why are you here? My mom must be pissed at you.”

Maria ignores his language.

“Oh, well. I’m doing it for forgiveness. I reached out to her and asked her to forgive me and explained the situation. She told me she needed someone to watch over you 3, and said she would forgive me if I helped.”

“Oh. Well, I’m at least glad you’re here.”

“Can you promise me something?”

“Depends on what it is?”

“Could you please not talk about this to Elizabeth or Will? Eliza and I didn’t want to tell you guys.”

“Yeah, of course. Why did you think we wouldn’t find out?”

“Well, it was a newspaper. We didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“What’s a newspaper?”

“The thing your dad wrote about me? He called it The Reynolds Papers.”

“I- didn’t know about that. Sorry that he does stuff like that.”

“No, it was my fault. Thanks for not being mad.”

“Yeah, I’m just confused. Can I ask something else?”

“Of course.”

“Is this why dad’s gone or is it really a business trip?”

“It’s- yeah. He’s staying at a friend’s.”

“Okay. Thanks for being honest and everything.”

“Yeah, of course.”

James starts heading back inside and Maria stays back for a few seconds. She’s standing in silence for a moment before saying one word.

“ _ Shit.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it makes my day :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James confronts Maria  
> Elizabeth loves Maria  
> Will is just a quiet boi
> 
> Eliza and Maria are gr8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow this weekend!  
> Usually I just try to crank out as many chapters as I can on weekends, but I'm going home to help my sisters look for homecoming stuff and go to an alumni games and stuff like that.

_ Eliza Schuyler POV _

 

Eliza is just about to leave work when her phone goes off with a text from Maria.

  
**Maria Reynolds:** Hey, please call or come home asap. It’s kinda important,

**Eliza Schuyler:** Is something wrong or can it wait? I was just about to leave work.

**Maria Reynolds:** It can wait but idk I’m freaking out a little.

**Eliza Schuyler:** Be there in 10.

 

Eliza goes home, speeding a bit along the way. She almost busts through the door after unlocking it and sees Maria pacing in the foyer.

  
“Maria?”

Maria is snapped out of her thoughts and looks up at Eliza with wide eyes.

“Let’s go outside.”

She walks briskly past Eliza and steps outside, leaving the door open. Eliza s=closes it softly behind her and puts her hands on Maria’s shoulders to stop her from pacing.

“Maria, what’s wrong?”

“J- James, yours, knows about me and Alex I don’t know how he did it but he confronted me today and he promised not to tell Eliza or Will but if he does I have no clue what I’m going to do or say and-”

“Maria, you’re rambling, calm down. He won’t tell either of them, he’s a good kid.”

“A- Are you sure? I don’t want them to think any less of me.”

“Yeah, you’re okay. It’s alright.”

“I- still. What about Alex? James could turn against him and confront him about it and we could go back to square one with everybody hating me and be alone.”

Maria starts digging her index and middle fingers into her thumbs, but Eliza stops her. It doesn’t stop her hands from shaking, though.

“Maria. It’s okay, calm d-”

“Stop pretending to care!” Maria almost shouts. Eliza’s brows furrow and she takes her hands off of Maria’s shoulders.

“I- Why would you say that?”   
“Because I know you don’t! I slept with your husband so you hate me now. And you’re probably are only pretending to care so that I’ll do good with your kids because you don’t feel like you can trust me!” 

“Maria-”

“You felt the same way now that you did at that cafe that we met at and I just realized that I-”

“Maria, stop.”

“-ruined my chance at keeping this and I’m just going to be alone and-”

“ _ Stop!”  _ Eliza shouts, effectively shutting Maria up, and it rings through the neighborhood, she grabs Maria by the shoulders.

“Maria, calm  _ down.  _ I care. Do I have some trust issues, yes. But that’s reasonable, but I do trust you with the kids. The whole affair thing isn’t something you can just bounce back from, you understand?”   
Eliza waits for a response, and Maria just nods her head once.

“You’re doing great. You’re doing great.” Eliza says as she pulls Maria in and wraps her arms around her.

“Thank you, Eliza.”

“Mhm. Now, I need to talk to you about something.”   
Maria pulls away and sits on the doorstep, patting a spot next to her.

“What is it?”

“It’s about James. Your James. He needs to  _ go.  _ Like, now.”

“I know, I know. I’m too afraid to confront him. I’ve told you what happens when he doesn’t get his way.”

“I could go with you? I know he doesn’t work, but he would find a way to live.”

“Well, there’s a bit of a problem with that.”

“And that is?”

“I know this is going to sound very bad- but I still have feeling for him a little. I know that he’s abusive, I know it’s an unsafe relationship. But he’s just been around so long that I don’t know what life would be like without him, I don’t want to see him struggle.”

Eliza needs a moment to comprehend. How could somebody still love a man like  _ that? _

“Maria, I don’t really know what to say. He’s not good for you.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I don’t know what’s happening but I can’t trust him to take care of himself.”

“You gotta let go! If not for me, for yourself. He  _ hurt you,  _ Maria. He threatened to  _ kill you. _ ”

“I know, I know.” Maria looks at the now yellow bruises on her wrists.

“Speaking of, how’s the one on your back?”

“Oh, I don’t really know, but it still kind hurt to sit or anything.”

“Alright, I have more of that cream stuff, if you want it.”

“Yeah, but I can’t really reach it.”

“It’s okay, I can do it.”

“Now?”   
“Sure. Alex is coming over again tonight. He’s getting some more stuff.”

“Oh, what time?”

“Maybe 15 or 20 minutes? Unless he gets caught up at work again.”

“He’s still working after all that?”   
“Yeah. Why’re you surprised?”   
“Well, I basically got rejected from every job as soon as they heard my name after it. It’s the reason I’m not working now.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry. I need to stop bringing that up. Inside?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Eliza holds the door for Maria and Maria lays on the couch, holding the back of her shirt up. Eliza comes in a few seconds later with the bruise cream and starts applying it lightly to Maria’s back.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket in the middle of it. She finishes it quickly and pulls out her phone delicately, trying not to get anything on it.   
“Hello?”

“Hey, Betsey.”

“Oh. Hi, Alexander. Please don’t call me that.”   
“Oh. I- I’m sorry.”   
“What’d you call for?”   
“Well, I was wondering if I could take you and Maria out to dinner? I need to talk to you both about some things.”   
“Oh, one second. I’ll ask her.”

Eliza presses the mute button with her pinky and turns towards Maria.

“Would you be comfortable going out with Alex and I tonight? He said he want to talk about some stuff.”

“Yeah, that’d be fine.” Maria says while sitting up and pulling her shirt back down.

Eliza nods and unmutes.

“Yeah, we’ll go. Just text me where to go, I’ll drive Maria there too.”

“Okay. Thank you, Eliza.”

“Mhm. Good bye, Alexander.”

“See you toni-.”

Eliza hangs up on him before he finishes his sentence and stuffs her phone back in her pocket.

“Eliza?”   
“Yeah, Maria?”

“Why do you call him Alexander when talking to him, but say Alex when he’s not around?”

“Because I need to acts cold and brooding. I need to show control.”

“Is that why you had me call you Mrs. Schuyler at first?”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. But now I kind of understand. I know what you’re going through is rough. You deserve to be treated as I would treat anybody else.”

“Thank you so much for that, and for everything else.”

“Of course, Maria. I’m going to go tell the kids that we’re going out.:

“Alright.”

Eliza smiles at Maria and she smiles back.

_ She cared. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!  
> my tumblr is mynameisalexanderhamilsin.tumblr.com  
> Love y'all! <3<3<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria gets an offer!  
> Eliza is not as bitter!  
> I love my children!

_ Eliza Schuyler POV _ __   
__   
Eliza notices Alex sitting in a booth in the back of the restaurant as she walks in with Maria. He’s still in his work clothes and is leaning back on his phone.

She flashes a smile at the people at the front table as she walks to him. As he hears Eliza’s heels click closer to him, he puts his phone in his pocket and sits up straighter.

Eliza slides in without looking at him and Maria follows with an awkward smile.

“Hello, ladies.”   
“Alexander.” Eliza says while fixing her dress.

“Hello, Alex.”

Maria puts her hands on the table and starts tapping her fingers.

“So, Alexander. What did you want to talk about?”   
“Well, Maria’s sort of baby sitting for the kids now, right?”   
“Yes.”

“Maria, do you have any other jobs?”   
“No, I can’t really get any at the moment.”

“Okay, well if you want, I could pay you for the babysitting? I love our kids, and I want to make sure that they’re getting the best. Would money help that?”

Eliza cuts in before Maria can speak.

“I’m not sure if she wants paid or not, that’s her decision. But she’s doing great with the kids, Alexander. They love her. She  _ is  _ the best for them.”

Maria smiles at the sweet words before answering.

“Thank you, Eliza. And Alex, I’d like to get paid, if that’s alright? It’s kind of hard for me to make anything. And James isn’t working anymore, so we’re kind of struggling.”

“Okay, so, how much do you want?”   
“I don’t really know. Eliza?”   
Maria looks to Eliza for help and crosses her brows. Eliza nods at her and turns back to Alex.

“I think that about $100 a day should be good for her. Paid on Fridays, maybe?”

“Okay, sure. I can just give the money to you and you can pass it on to her?”   
“That sounds good. Maria, does that sound good to you?”   
“Yeah, it does.” Maria smiles a bit at both Alex and Eliza.

“Good!” Eliza smiles only at her and her face goes blank again when she looks at Alex.

“So, can I still buy you two dinner?” Alex asks.

“Sure.” Eliza picks up her menu and starts looking at the food.

 

-

 

Eliza and Maria are back at Eliza’s house about an hour later.

Elizabeth about tackles Eliza’s legs when she walks in and starts leading her upstairs.

Eliza’s laughing as Elizabeth’s running into her room and pulling her dollhouse out.

“Mommy! I gotta show you something! Open this.” She drags the house in front of Eliza and steps away from it.

Eliza kneels and opens both sides, staring inside for a few seconds before picking up her’s and Maria’s dolls.

“Is this-”

“It’s you and Maria!” Elizabeth beams and Maria sits next to Eliza.

“She showed me it a few days ago.” Maria smiles at Elizabeth.

“It’s really nice, pumpkin.” Eliza leans over and hisses Elizabeth’s head.

“Thanks, mommy!” Elizabeth smiles widely and starts putting the dolls back in the house.

They walks downstairs when she’s done and Eliza turns on Sofia the First for Elizabeth while Maria and her walk into the kitchen.

“Thanks for driving me to dinner tonight.”   
“Of course!” Eliza smiles

“Also thanks for saying $100 a day. I would’ve asked for like, 7. I didn’t really know what to do.”   
“Well I mean, 3 kids every day with cooking and stuff. You deserve the 100.”

“I love the kids, and they aren’t trouble, like, at all. I just have to feed them every once in awhile and they disappear to their rooms.”   
“Sounds like them.” Eliza laughs.

“Speaking of the kids, what should I do if they get sick? I know it’s cold season and everything so it might happen. Also if  _ I  _ get sick.”

“Well if they kids get sick I’ll leave medicine on the counter you can give them but there’s not much else I can do. And if you get sick, just tell me. Depending on how bad it is I might stay home with you so you don’t have to spend all day with Mr. Reynolds, if you’d like.”

“Oh, yeah. That sounds good.” Maria says awkwardly, a bit confused by the offer to stay there.

Will and James start walking down the stairs, James glancing awkwardly at Maria along the way.

Eliza catches his stare and looks back at him.

“Hey, James?”   
“Yeah, mom?”   
“Can I talk to you outside for a minute?”   
James’ face flushes as he starts walking outside with Eliza trailing behind. The door shuts behind them and Eliza glares at him.

“What’s wrong, mom?”

“Why did you talk to Maria about the affair?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“You really shouldn’t have.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. I know it’s too late to stop it, but just don’t act different from her. It would kill her. And do  _ not  _ tell your dad about this.”   
“I won’t. It was a dumb idea on his part.”

“I know it was.”

There’s silence for a few seconds.

“Why do you want Maria here?”

Eliza blinks once before turning around and going inside without answering. James waits outside for a few seconds for her to come back before following. She’s sitting by Maria and Will on the couch. They lock eyes for a seconds before looking back to the tv.

Elizabeth’s sitting on Maria’s lap and playing on a tablet, occasionally pointing at something to show to Maria and Eliza.

James joins Will by the window reading a book, trying to read what is upside-down and failing.

“What’re you reading?”   
Will just holds up the book to show they cover without his gaze moving from the text.

“Wow, very talkative today aren’t we?” James laughs.

Will finishes the page he’s on before folding the page and setting it down.

“What do you want?” He asked while pulling his legs up to his chest.

“Geez, I was just asking, dude.” 

“Can I read without distractions?”

“Fine, change your attitude though.” James taps his knee before walking up to his room.

 

Eliza looks around at the people around her and smiles.

It’s a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!  
> And yell at me on my tumblr: mynameisalexanderhamilsin


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (work work) Schuyler Sisters talk  
> Maria's sick  
> Not much else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the skype call with the sisters is difficult to follow it's hard for me to write >2 person convos.

_ Maria Reynolds POV _ __   
  


Maria felt like shit.

Well, kind of. She was in a strange state where nothing felt real, like she was floating. 

Either way, her head was cloudy, her nose was stuffed, and she felt weak. 

She still made it to Eliza’s on time still, and Eliza noticed her state when she opened the door.

“Maria, are you alright? You like like hell.”

“I feel like hell.” Maria says as she trudges inside.

“Do you want to stay home or anything?”   
“No, no. I’ll stay. I’m good.”

Eliza pouts as she closes the door and puts her bag down.

“Well, I’m staying home then.”

“Eliza, you don’t have to.”

“No. Go lay down, get under blankets. I’ll be right back.”

“Eliza-”

“Shush. Not another word about it.” Eliza smiles and waves towards the couch before walking down the hall.

Maria chuckles as she lays down on the couch and pulls a fuzzy blue blanket from the arm of it.

A few minutes later, Eliza comes back. 

She’s already changed from her work clothes into a grey shirt and sweatpants. She’s also carrying another bundle of clothes and a thermometer.

“Okay. First, we gotta take your temperature. Then you’ll tell me what your symptoms are and I’ll get you medicine while you change into these.”   
She lifts up either object while speaking and starts walking towards her. She taps Maria’s chin and opens her own mouth when she gets close and puts the thermometer into her mouth. There’s a few seconds before a beep.

“Good lord, Maria. 101.8. Yeah, we’re definitely both staying home today. So what’re you feeling?” 

“Well, my head hurts. And I can barely breathe out of my nose, which doesn’t help the head. I’ve been coughing my lungs out all morning. I kinda feeling like I’m not even in my own body right now.”

“Okay, sorry you’re feeling bad. Now, change into these, be comfy. And I’ll give you medicine and you can nap.”

“Okay, thank you.” Maria smiles a bit before grabbing the pajamas and walking into the bathroom.

Eliza hums while she searches the medicine cabinet for medicine. She gets everything out just in time for Maria to lay back down on the couch.

“It’s Mucinex. I’m not sure if it will help with your head, but it should clear your nose out and help your cough. You can take one every 6 hours. Sound good?”   
“Mhm.” Maria reaches out to grab the pills and takes them dry.

“Okay, good. They’re drowsy, so you’re probably going to feeling tired here in a few minutes.”

“Even more tired? Impossible.” Maria chuckles a bit.

“Yeah, I guess so. I’ll probably just do some work around the house. Take care of the kids. You get some rest, feel better.” Eliza smiles before walking upstairs.

It doesn’t take 2 minutes for Maria to fall asleep.

-

Maria wakes up a few- well, she doesn't know how long it's been. Her head's still hurting but her nose has cleared up a little bit.

“Eliza?” She whisper-yells.

There are some footsteps coming down the stairs but when the person steps in front of her She realizes that it's James.

“Hey, James.”

“Mornin’”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“‘Bout two hours. Elizabeth's happy that she gets both you  _ and  _ mom today. You might get attacked if she realizes you're awake.” He finishes with a chuckles.

“Oh dang. I didn't mean to sleep that long.”

“Do you want me to get mom?”

“Yeah, that'd be good.” She smiles a little bit as James walks back upstairs.

About 30 seconds later Eliza walks down the stairs and kneels by Maria.

“Hey. How’re you feeling?” She smiles

“Eh. A little better, still pretty tired and head still hurts.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re a little better. I’m gonna check your temperature again.”

Maria just nods and opens her mouth. 

Eliza puts the thermometer under her tongue and waits a few seconds for the beep before pulling it out.

“Well, you’re temp’s gone down a little, but it’s still not good. 100.3. I suggest that you sleep again since you’re still tired and all. I guess I’ll go back upstairs.” Eliza gets up but Maria grabs her wrist.

“Tell me ‘bout your day?” She asked sleepily.

Eliza chuckles and sits back down by her.

“Well what’d’ya wanna know?”

“What’ve’you done?”

“Well, I dusted in here. And I talked with James for a while and picked up my room.”

“James?”

“My James. I’ll just say Mr. Reynolds if I ever talk about him.”   
“Sounds good.” Maria says and squeezes Eliza’s wrist a bit, still not letting go of it.

“So what’re you gonna do?”

“Probably sleep a little more. It’s better to forget about the cold for a while instead of being miserable through it.”

Eliza chuckles a little.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll probably go call my sisters or something.”

Eliza strokes Maria’s hair twice before getting up and walking back upstairs.

 

-

 

_ Eliza Schuyler POV _

 

“Wait,  _ who’s  _ at your house right now?” Angelica asks angrily

“Angie, calm down. It’s Maria.”

“Like the girl who that  _ pig  _ had an  _ affair with? _ “

“Yeah, but don’t say it mean like that. She’s a really nice girl in a bad situation. Her story checks out for it.”

“ _ OOOOH  _ And what could  _ that  _ be?”

“Her husband was threatening to kill her if she didn’t go through with it.”   
“She could’ve made that up!”

“No, I’ve met him. He’s the type of person to do that. Alcoholic. Jobless, a terrible person in general.”   
“Well can I talk to her?”   
“No.”

“And why’s that?”   
“She’s sleeping. She’s sick.”

“Whatever. I’ll talk to her later, though.”   
“Sure, whatever. Where’s Peggy?”   
A pause.

“Aw  _ crap.  _ I forgot to add Peggy again.”

“Angelica!”

“What? You forgot to point it out at first.”

“Whatever. I’m adding her.”

Eliza pokes around on her screen for a few seconds before the dial tone starts going off for Peggy. She answers by the 3rd ring.

“Hey, guys!” Peggy says and smiles brightly into the camera.

“Hey, Pegs!” Eliza smiles as well.

“So, they got 3 way face time?” Peggy asks 

“Peggy, no. This is Skype.” Angelica says while chuckling.

“Aw snap. So what were y’all talking about?”   
“What’d’ya mean? We just started the call.”   
“No, I know that you guys usually forget to add me until someone wants to change the subject, so I’m bringing it back. What was it?”

Both of the older girls stay silent for a moment before Eliza speaks.

“Well, Angelica’s angry because-”

“She has  _ Maria Reynolds  _ taking care of her kids! Do you understand how crazy that is, Peggy?!”

“No, not really. I wanna hear the full story first. Only Eliza, cause I know you’ll just make her seem terrible.”

“Thanks, Pegs. So Maria called me a while ago, left a voicemail, actually. Said she wanted to talk, apologize in person. I agreed to go meet her. So we talked, I learned that she only did it because she was threatened to be  _ killed  _ by her husband if she didn’t.”

“Dang that’s harsh.”   
“I know, right? So I told her that I had to pick up a job since I kicked Alex out.”   
“Wait, you kicked Alex out?” Peggy asks

“Oh, yeah. You probably weren’t here for that. Sorry Pegs.”   
Peggy sighs from the other line.

“It’s fine. Y’all need to start writing stuff down. I wanna be in the know.” 

“Yeah, I will. Anyways, she only did it for that. But I told her that I’d forgive her if she babysat the kids while I was at work and took good care of them and everything. Since then I’ve realized that she’s actually a good person. She still gets abused by her ex-husband, though.”

“Okay, wow. That’s a lot to take in. But Angie?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m sorry, I’m gonna side with Lizzy on this one. She’s always been one for second chances, you know that.”   
“Fine, whatever.” She huffs before finishing her sentence. “I’m gonna go back to work.”

“Angie, don’t be pissy because Peggy sided with me.”

“I’m gonna be pissy.” Angelica says before smashing the end call button.

“Well, Liz. I’m gonna get lunch. Hope that all works out with the stuff!” Peggy smiles before hanging up as well.

Eliza starts walking back to Maria and looks at her for a moment before sticking her hand out and putting it on Maria forehead. 

Still warm.

She’s about to pull away when Maria reaches up and starts hugging her arm, still asleep. Eliza thinks about what she could do for a minute before shrugging and sitting down next to Maria, still holding her arm.

She’s got nothing else to do, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!!  
> Also my tumblr is http://mynameisalexanderhamilsin.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad stuff man!  
> TW: Fighting (is that a trigger even? idk) and Kidnapping (Idk if that's one either)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, an explanation for my hiatus.  
> I was in a coma for two days and have been on hospital watch for a while. I just got cleared to be on electronics a few days ago.  
> I'll be super slow with updates, though. It makes me dizzy to be on for more than like 30 minutes at a time.

_ Eliza Schuyler POV _

 

Maria’s a drooler. There’s small puddle of it around Eliza’s forearm, but she didn’t mind. She looks over at Maria when she starts to stir a bit and smiles.

“Good afternoon, Maria.”   
“ _ Mm.” _

“Well said.” Eliza chuckles.

Maria opens her eyes and finally lets go of Eliza arm when she realizes that she’s holding it.

“You drool when you sleep.”   
“Oh, um, sorry.” Maria blushes

“No, it’s fine. I’ve had 4 kids, I’m used to it.”

“I mean, still.”   
“So, how are you feeling?”   
“A lot better now, my head’s still a little fuzzy but I’m not miserable anymore.”

“Good!” She smiles and stands up. “You want any food?”   
“Sure! Just toast or something for now please. I don’t wanna get sick again.”    
“Makes sense. Butter?”

“Yeah, please.” Maria smiles.

That’s when there’s a knock on the door. 

“Maria, could you get that please?”   
“Yep!”   
Maria bounces over and opens the door with a smile, but it fades when she sees who it is.

“James?”   
“Maria, I thought you said you got a job?” He asked with crooked eyebrows.

“I- I did?”   
“Then why the hell are you  _ here _ ?”   
“This is my job. I’m babysitting.”   
“For who?”   
“Eliza Schuyler.”   
“Ha! That’s rich.” He chuckles and looks at Eliza, who still hasn’t noticed he’s there   
“Are you- Are you drunk, James?”   
“Doesn’t matter, bitch. You’re coming home.” He growls and grips Maria’s arm. She yanks her arm away and steps back.

“No, James. I’m going to call you an uber and I’ll see you at home later. You can’t get your car when you’re sober. How did you even know where I was.”

“Phone trackers. And no, we’re going home and you  _ won’t  _ fight me.” He pushes her inside a bit and grabs her chin harshly. That’s when Eliza notices and runs over, shoving his hands off of her and standing between the two.

“Leave her alone, Mr. Reynolds.”   
“Shut up! She’s my wife, you have no place to tell me what to do with her.”   
“She isn’t your property. Leave  _ now.”  _ Eliza bares her teeth and grabs Maria’s hand from behind, both of the two squeezing tight to each other.

“And I’m not your wife.” Maria says over Eliza’s shoulder. He just glares at her.

“Mrs. Hamilton, please move so I can take my wife home.”

Eliza lifts her head and stares at him coldly.

“No. Just  _ go, home.” _

James narrows his eyes and steps forward, shoving Eliza to the side. She falls, but gets up quickly and pushes him closer to the door.

“I said go home, James.”   
He doesn’t reply yet again, just goes straight for Maria and picks her up by the waist. She squirms for a minute before he holds her neck down as well so she can’t move as well. Eliza goes up and digs her nails into James’ arm. He winces at the pain and lets Maria go, she falls limp to the ground and shuffles over to the wall as James and Eliza continue.

“Now, I wouldn’t want to hit a girl.” He smiles sarcastically at her.   
“Then leave my home and leave Maria alone, because I’m not going to shy away from punching you _.” _

He narrows his eyes and bares his teeth.

“I’m all in for hitting a  _ bitch  _ though.”

He lunges at her while swinging his fists, but she just steps to the side. He almost falls on his face, but barely misses the fall.

“Smooth one, James” Eliza chuckles before kicking the back of his legs swiftly.  _ That’s  _ the thing that makes him slip.

Unfortunately, he gets up again and punches Eliza square in the jaw, making a clean cut with one of his rings. Maria runs over to Eliza and wipes a bit of blood off of her chin, but gets pulled away from a yank of James wrist.

“You shouldn’t have fought me, Maria.”

He picks her up once more and she tries to fight, but he’s too strong for her. Eliza’s now to worn out and beat up to even move, just limply reaches her hand to Maria and feels powerless as the other girl gets carried away.

 

-

 

Eliza comes to about 2 hours later, disturbed by the amount of blood on the floor. It takes her a seconds to realize the gaping and scared-looking Will in front of her.

She leans forward and tries to hug him, but he steps backwards.

“Will- Hon-”   
“What happened?”

“Nothing. You don’t have to be worried, honey.”   
“No- I do. You’re hurt. What happened?”

“I’ll explain later. I need to go see Maria.”   
“Wait, is Maria hurt?”   
“I- I don’t know. That’s why I need to go check.”   
“O- Okay? Text me, please. You’re still bleeding a little.”   
“It’s okay. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Please don’t tell James or Elizabeth that I’m hurt, they’ll only worry more.”

“Okay. I love you, mom.”   
“I love you too.”   
He kisses her forehead before she gets up and goes outside, driving straight to Maria’s house.

Unfortunately, that’s not where she is.

 

-

 

James drives with one hand, the other one over Maria’s mouth so she can’t make much noise. Still, she tries to yell and biting down on his hand, earning her a hard slap to the face each time she does. She has a feeling that there will be bruising on both her cheeks from it.

The finally pull up to a storage unit, most of the outsides being graffitied by other people in vibrant colors.

He pushes her out the door, but she catches herself before she falls on her face.

“HEL-”   
She gets a hand slapped over her mouth before she can finish her cry for help, feeling a tooth either loosen or fall out, she can’t tell.

James pulls off his shirt and quickly wraps it around her head, making a quick gag from it. He then opens the unit while keeping a close watch on Maria so she doesn’t walk away.

He pushes her inside, wrapping some old rope around her legs despite her struggling before getting her on the floor.

He leans down and snarls.

“You  _ really  _ shouldn’t have fought me, Maria. I’ll come back later.”

She wiggles around as much as she can and tries to yell, getting a hard slap to the face before watching James walk away and shutting the unit door.

She’s left in the dark with only the spiders and mice to keep her company.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think so far !


End file.
